


Ben's Gift

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-07-24
Updated: 2000-07-24
Packaged: 2018-11-10 15:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11129688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: It's Meg's birthday.  What did Ben get her?





	Ben's Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

 

Ben's Gift

 

<!--  
/* Style Definitions */  
p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal  
{mso-style-parent:"";  
margin:0in;  
margin-bottom:.0001pt;  
mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
font-size:12.0pt;  
font-family:"Times New Roman";  
mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";}  
p  
{margin-right:0in;  
mso-margin-top-alt:auto;  
mso-margin-bottom-alt:auto;  
margin-left:0in;  
mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
font-size:12.0pt;  
font-family:"Times New Roman";  
mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";}  
@page Section1  
{size:8.5in 11.0in;  
margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in;  
mso-header-margin:.5in;  
mso-footer-margin:.5in;  
mso-paper-source:0;}  
div.Section1  
{page:Section1;}  
\-->

**_Ben's Gift_**  
By Christy Danger

_Rated G  
Pairings: Fraser/Thatcher  
Spoilers: None_

***

"Happy birthday, Meg," Ben said as he handed her the rectangle-shaped present.

It was Meg's birthday and it had been everything she'd hoped it could be. Because it was a Sunday, neither she nor Ben had to work. She spent the entire day with her two favorite men, Ben and their 3 month-old son John Robert (nicknamed Jack). Ben had cooked a wonderful dinner and made a cake. Now, she and Ben sat side-by-side on the couch with Jack in Ben's arms.

Meg quickly ripped the paper off the package. Ben, on the other hand, had always preferred to carefully remove wrapping paper, being careful not to tear it. When he and Meg had married two years earlier, it had taken him forever to unwrap his stack of presents. Meg and the two Rays had been unable to convince him to rip the paper despite their best effort. 

When Meg removed the paper, she gasped and tears filled her eyes. She held in her hands a frame containing a pencil drawn picture. The picture showed a dark-haired woman sitting in a rocking chair and nursing an infant. 

"Ben," she said softly, "when did you draw this?" 

"I looked in on you and Jack that first night he was home. Later on, when I was alone, I drew if from memory. Do you like it?" 

"Like it? Ben, I love it, and you, and Jack. Thank you kindly," she whispered with a smile before kissing him gently on the lips and Jack on the head. 

"You are most welcome." 

THE END


End file.
